PS He can be a bit of a grumpy butt
by The Lost Children
Summary: The original summary didn't fit so basically: You (reader) are the child of the infamous Black Hat. You get to experience life with your father and all those little bonuses that come with being related to the monstrosity in the first place. Originally uploaded on archive of our own (I'll be updating there first)
1. The Invitation

"we lost some one we loved, it hurts. Even though (MOTHERS NAME) is gone she will remain in our lives for ever; Comforting us, making us laugh, and watching over us.-" the priest rambled on but you didn't mind, you had been numbed completely from the days of crying and had only really just stopped, but it seemed that the heavens thought that there wasn't enough sorrow already and slowly started to rain.

GOD this is so stereotypical, it's' even raining now!

Everyone keeps offering me their condolences… It's a nice gesture but I doubt they realize they all sound the same. Not a single person has told me something I haven't heard before in a generic funeral scene on TV.

A weight was placed on my shoulder. A lady that looked like she was from the forties was gently shaking me asking if I wanted to say a few words. I could feel my breath stuck in my throat refusing to move as everyone's eyes, one by one, locked on to me. I could see them whispering one to another, they must be talking about me-

"I - I uh-"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, we understand how hard it is" The lady sounded genuine, the first of them all, it wasn't what she said but how she said it. Genuine, with actual warmth, homely.

looking down to the ground I closed my eyes, "thanky-you, but no-o" The heat was building up in my face, my throat felt like it was squeezing shut, tears rolling down my cheeks.

I can feel her nails through my jacket as she rubbed my back and gave me what was like a shoulder squeeze and a half hug before turning back to the box with mum in it.

It was weird watching, knowing, that the box going into the ground wasn't empty and only days ago held the body of a lady still trying to make you tea.

The casket was lowered and flowers were dropped on top with their final good byes muttered, People started to leave to their cars while others went inside to talk, have snacks and drink alcohol to numb their own pain just a little.

It hurt a little bit too much being here, and as much as I know better I headed out to the front of the building and requested a cab.

sniffling, eyes now, once again, red and puffy I recited what I was going to tell the cab driver when they arrived.

"Leaving so soon?" The warm voice ringed like a bell behind you making your whole body twitch

"I…..am." I turned around to face her, stealing a glance at her face before quickly looking to the ground before meeting her eyes.

"sorry, I didn't mean to startle you - your mother wanted to give you this."  
She approached me with grace in every step she took and held out a black envelope with a rose red wax seal. Looking at the envelope in my hands it appeared to have no writing on it, turning it over to the face again inspecting it.

"When did mum-" I looked up, the lady wasn't standing in front of me. she had vanished completely… where in the hell did-

'BEEEP BEEEEP' jumping out of my skin for the second time that day, I spun around to face the cab driver calling out from the window "Did you call a cab kid?"

"Uh, yes! so sorry!" quickly scrambling into the cab to not take up any more time or the drivers patience.

"Where to kiddo?" his voice was gruff and his eyes stared through me in the rear view mirror.

"Can you take me to _(your address)_"

"sure thing" The cab made its way out of the drive way and away from the grave yard, the letter pulling at my attention I inspected it once more. a little white top hat with a black band was now in the bottom corner of the envelope, huh… I ran my thumb over the wax seal before peeling it up and opening the envelope. The last letter mum ever got write for me.

To my little _,

I'm sorry that I have left you alone in the world, But that does not mean you are alone.  
I loved your father but because I loved him I knew, if I did not leave him I would not have loved you.

I remember when I first saw you, and when you first opened your beautiful eyes and how excited I was to show you the world. I also remember waking up from a summer nap and seeing you using your father's abilities and how scared I was as every horrible scenario flashed before my eyes and we promised you would never use them again. I want you to break this promise for me. You are now old enough where you can see that the situation is going horribly wrong and can control it.  
I want you to find your father, he will take a shining to you eventually, he will most likely teach you how to control his your abilities.

You can find him in "Hats Vill" silly, I know. He still goes by the nickname I gave him all those years ago "Black hat"

Oh, and _, if I catch you throwing in the towel… I'll haunt you ass.

Love Mummy xoxo

P.S he can be a bit of a grumpy butt.

I remember the day I first used my powers too, How terrified I was as black/purple ink crept up my arms from my fingertips fading out at my elbows. I was more worried that it was going to be permanent. I barely noticed the fact that I had grown a second set of smaller eyes under my actual eyes or the tentacles that had emerged out of my back lining themselves up to sever my arms off. What a day that was.

Mum had told me when I was 20-30 what I looked like while I was using my abilities and how weird it was to watch the second set of eyes close and slowly seal up and fade away to nothing, like they never existed in the first place.

'I want you to find your father'

"Hey, um, do you know where… err, h-hat-s v-vill i-is?" I can't even take my self seriously asking where that place is, It sounds so made up, can cabbies kick you out for asking stupid questions?! oh god what if they can!

"I am so sorry, it-"

"Yeah, I know of that place… the place where heroes fight all the time because of the villains,"

'IT'S A REALL PLACE! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!'

"It's in that comic that people are always going on about, it's really popular"

Ahh, there it is, It sounds made up because it is, Well it was worth a shot.

The car passes a park that you used to walk past a lot as a child, you would be home soon.

You pay the driver and head inside. It was home, sure some houses we nicer and some worse but they weren't yours 'Home sweet home'. the scent of roses caught your attention, God did they smell strong! You rounded the corner, entering the kitchen and found it hard to not notice the huge bunch of black roses with a small envelope tucked in the middle.

Whats with all the letters? And more importantly, HOW DID THEY GET INSIDE! after peeping into every room in the house and finding no one I decided to open the letter in the roses. In side was a thick card that read:

"It's hard getting to wonderland without a rabbit hole. Hold me to candle light when you need a path to join us in wonderland"

I frowned and looked at the card in disgust, clearly not impressed with Whoever had decided to leave some obscure joke.

"Seriously? Thanks captain obvious, I completely missed that I don't live in a fantasy world filled with heroes and villains. Ugh" ….The roses are nice though….

Moving the roses off the kitchen, I started setting up for a movie night. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie as I rewatched the day play over and over in my head. It didn't feel real, it was more of a big blur drowned in pain and sadness, sighing, I thought of the obscure joke. "Hold me to candle light?… do they want me to literally hold the card up to candle light? I slowly scanned my eyes across the living room.

'Wonderland, huh..'

Also, I said this on the other site too but- this won't be a wonderland retell! AT ALL, like this is the only reference I make towards it. The next chapter makes a reference towards star wars (I haven't even watched a lot of star wars so! there's that!)

I really want you the reader to feel like the story is through your eyes and every thing (is mostly) through your perspective. I really tried to adjust every this I could to first person but it does drift into 3rd person every here and there so I apologize for that

I want the story to develop the characters and their relationships at a semi realistic rate (I think it's called a slow burn? Help me .°(ಗдಗ。)°. )

OH, and I wanted you to be whatever gender you are! so if you know of some gender neutral words that I could use please tell me! (otherwise, you will have characters calling you kid a lot haha)

Have an eventual fluffy story about, love, family, tearing out eyes, growing up, and all that normal stuff that people get up to but in the black hat house. I'm open to suggestions, so… IF YOU WANT A SITUATION / INTERACTION TO HAPPEN BETWEEN YOU AND THE BH CREW TELL ME! I'll make a chapter/segment out of it, win-win!

Thanks!

Also, the first upload of this chapter didn't work SO! I FIXED IT


	2. Taking An Invitation (Part 1)

Moving from the kitchen to the living room I began to rummage through the dining cupboard,

"I swear, I must own at least one candle!" Hissing under my breath annoyed at the lack of candles I was finding.

'Maybe the bathroom?'

This continued for a while until, eventually, I had turned every room in my little abode upside down and was still candle-less. Giving up I let out a groan of frustration. Stepping around the things on the floor from my rummaging, I made my way to the kitchen.

"Shopping list, Shopping list…." mumbling repetitively before finding the list and adding candles to it and making my way to bed for the night.

I turned off the bedroom light before flopping on my bed. the glow of the alarm clock next to my bed bathed the room in that classic alarm clock red, familiar to everyone- enemy of most. I reached out to the clock to check the time only to notice a candle balancing upright next to it, just standing there on my side table.

It takes me a moment to process what I am seeing before throwing a tantrum over the discovery.

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME"

Snatching the candle up I threw my blankets off me and then some, Storming out of my room to the kitchen,

my patience had been running out whilst turning my house upside-down looking for the damn thing and now all I wanted to do was sleep. Happily lighting the candle I held the card over the candle, intending to watch it burn as some sort of compensation for the annoyance this whole riddle ordeal has caused me.

The card glowed over the flame, not burning at first, giving me enough time to admire the pretty glow and watch as the ink seemed to change from black to gold. It was calming to watch, something I wished had lasted a bit longer.

The card became engulfed in flames suddenly, rapidly heating up - I had to drop it before it had the opportunity to burn my hand.

The light grew in intensity as the card stayed afloat, dying down into a small floating flame not long after. Extinguishing the candle beneath it.

All I could do was stare at this little ball of fire defying all I knew about physics, which to be fair- wasn't much. It floated up a little bit to be at head height before slowly drifting towards the kitchen window. Stopping for a second before proceeding to push its way through the glass and security screen, melting both in the process.

I didn't know if I should be amused or furious. But I did know that I was curious where this ball was going if it was going anywhere at all. I mean, it was created from a card talking about rabbit holes so it could be leading me to a ditch.

The ball didn't give me much time to ponder on whether it was taking me to a ditch or not as it was picking up speed, and fast.

With not much time to waste, I bolted to the front door in my pyjamas and down the street after this thing.

Whilst catching up to the ball I noticed it didn't have much respect for other peoples property or nature as an innocent car that was parked a little bit too far over on a footpath now had a cavity down the side of the car body. The trees that were in the way had their leaves left smouldering. At this point, I'm just glad no one has walked in front of it or tried to catch it… altho that could have been a different case if this were the morning.

My brows furrow while thinking about the carnage that could have been caused if the circumstances were different.

The ball takes a sharp right down a sketchy alleyway. My blood chills, praying to any god that will listen that I don't get mugged or worse tonight.

I follow the ball into the ally only to be caught off guard by the half-drawn warp gate of sorts from generic sci-fi show™ on the wall being worked on by the one, the only; Little Floating Ball Of Property Destruction.

The drawing was completed two moments later as the ball floated motionless allowing me to get closer to have a better look.

The drawing was constructed by two large rings with ancient looking symbols sketched between them. Comparing my hight to the rings I could easily walk through them.

Apparently, that seemed to be the idea, when I was standing close enough to the drawing it was set alight transforming the drawing into a functioning portal with quite the pull.

Even with my feet planted firmly on the ground, I was still being pulled towards what could be for the most part instantaneous death. So out of self-preservation, I attempted to get away by stepping backwards. It was working for the most part and I was slowly getting away, backing up to the opposite wall in the ally. I was so close to being free from its pull. So, so, close. backing up I bumped into a pole I didn't remember being in the ally. A soft, warm, clothes-wearing pole. Startling me causing me to stumble towards the vacuum. In an attempt to not get dragged through the portal I got onto my hands and knees, clawing at the ground. The familiar click of heals hitting the ground sounded like gunshots in a silent room. Trying to look behind me only caused me to move closer to the portal. I was stuck. What I could only assume to be her hands gripping at my sides, picking me up as if I was only an infant. The feeling of relief washed over me. I was finally safe. Free from the portal and its pull.

Her voice, just like her heels, cut through the air " You know, you're meant to go through this gate here, not run away from it."

Her grip left my sides as time seemed to cease. I fell through the portal before I was even able to hit the ground.


End file.
